GUARDIAN
by reiseiWINGS
Summary: Una extraña llega a la vida de Michiru y junto con ella sucesos inexplicables que tendrán mucho que ver con la rubia de pelo corto.
1. fin

**Bueno esta es la primera historia que subo a fanfictión, espero les guste en mi deviantart iré subiendo imágenes de la historia como escenas que me parezcan importantes y personajes que me he inventado para que se puedan hacer una idea de cómo son. Esto es un prólogo los capítulos no serán tan cortos, solo es una pequeña introducción Y listo creo que ya es suficiente de presentaciones así que aquí va la historia.**

**Esta historia contiene Yuri lo que significa que hay relaciones entre mujeres si no te gusta o estas en contra de esto te pido que cierres la ventana. ¡Cualquier comentario homofóbico será eliminado!**

Fin -cap0: **PROLOGO**

Las linternas alumbraban el lugar que se cernía en la completa oscuridad haciendo que a lo lejos parecieran unos simples puntos blancos, pero eso era más que suficiente para alertar a la rubia que se escondía detrás de unas cajas en un callejón, su respiración más que agitada denotaba su cansancio.

-"ya llegan"-pensó mientras esperaba el momento exacto para escapar, un movimiento en falso podría terminar en su fin. Había cometido muchos errores en su vida pero este era uno que aún no podía entender ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Se preguntaba cada vez que podía ya que ni siquiera pensándolo podía entender la razón que la había motivado a cometer tales actos.

Vio como uno de sus perseguidores pasaba a su lado sin darse cuenta de su presencia gracias a las cajas que la ocultaban, detuvo su respiración y se quedó paralizada esperando a que el hombre avanzara… y llego, el momento que esperaba por fin apareció.

Aprovecho a que le estaba dando la espalda para acercarse por detrás y atraparlo, con una mano en su boca y la otra alrededor de su cuello empezó a asfixiarlo hasta que este ya no respondió pero la rubia se olvidó de un pequeño detalle, el hombre al dejar de respirar soltó la linterna haciendo que esta cayera, Haruka que era como se llamaba la rubia se movió lo más rápido que pudo para impedir que la linterna impactara contra el suelo y lo logro, con su mano izquierda o lo que quedaba de ella consiguió atraparla antes de que callera al suelo, pero al hacerlo gimió de dolor al sentir que sus heridas se habrían por el esfuerzo y empezaba a sentir como su sangre humedecía la gabardina negra que llevaba.

-hugh-intento reprimir los ruidos pero no podía soportarlo, aun no sabía la magnitud de sus heridas pero estaba casi segura que se había roto una costilla o dos, aparte de haberse destrozado la mano izquierda claro.

Pero al parecer sus perseguidores no se percataban de su presencia, ya que estos seguían buscándola por otros lugares.

Haruka empezó a caminar lo más rápido que podía, no sabía a donde ir pero mientras más lejos este de esas personas será lo mejor.

Sabía que no podía quedarse en esa ciudad, ni siquiera se podía quedar en ese mundo, así que decidió irse al único lugar que sabía que los guardias no custodiarían… "El Portal".

Camino lo que pudo siempre escondiéndose, cualquier persona podía ser un posible delator, hasta que por fin llego, como supuso los guardias no estaban- "en estos momentos me deben estar buscando en la ciudad", pensó, siguió caminando hasta llegar al centro de la sala justo al frente de esa fosa que emitía un resplandor cegador.

Sabía que no era buena idea pero era la única que tenía, tomo una bocanada de aire y manteniéndolo en su interior… salto, poco le importo el dolor que sintió en sus piernas al separarlas del suelo, poco le importo el sentir como su cuerpo se desintegraba completamente, poco le importo todo ya que en el fondo se sentía feliz porque al fin podría ver a su amada sirena.

**Acá está el prólogo espero que les haya gustado, subiré el próximo capítulo ni bien lo termine, en estos momentos debería estar subida en mi deviantart la imagen de la portada de la historia por si la quieren ver más grande y eso, así que las veo el próximo capítulo.**

**Mi deviantart está en mi profile no lo pongo aki por que no sé cómo poner links :P**


	2. ¿me recuerdas?

**Aclaración: los textos que están entre comillas son pensamientos.**

¿Me recuerdas?- **capitulo 1 **

Era de noche y las calles estaban completamente vacías. En una de las casas una joven de pelo turquesa dormía, en su rostro se podía apreciar una expresión de preocupación, demostrando que estaba teniendo un mal sueño, de repente se despertó, su respiración estaba agitada y se podía ver unas cuantas gotas de sudor en su frente.

-"que…que fue eso"-pensaba preocupada mientras se levantaba, pero por más que intentara recordar, no podía, la pesadilla había quedado en el olvido en el mismo instante en el que despertó.

Michiru era el nombre de la joven, que a pesar de haberse olvidado completamente de la pesadilla seguía agitada, camino hacia el baño que tenía en su habitación para refrescarse un poco y salió minutos después frotándose el rostro con una toalla, pero algo la interrumpió, empezó a escuchar murmullos en el primer piso.

-¿Madre…?-llamo mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras, se podía escuchar su voz en la sala, al parecer estaba conversando con alguien, pero… ¿con quién?

-¿Michiru?, has despertado por el ruido ¿verdad?-su madre estaba en frente de la puerta de la habitación de invitados, parecía demasiado feliz para estar despierta a las 3:00 de la mañana

-¿qué ha pasado?

\- ha llegado alguien que te ha extrañado mucho-la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una rubia de pelo corto que acababa de salir de la habitación.

-Haruka, ven aquí-la rubia al darse cuenta de la presencia de Michiru esbozo una sonrisa para luego acercarse a ellas.

-¿te acuerdas, de tu prima Haruka?-el rostro de Michiru mostro confusión

-¿prima?-la peli-turquesa no la recordaba-que yo sepa mis únicos primos están en Estados Unidos.

-¿no te acuerdas de ella?... pero si eran tan unidas de pequeñas-Haruka se mantenía al margen de la conversación y no apartaba su mirada de Michiru. -acepto que ha cambiado un poco… ustedes eran niñas cuando se conocieron-la señora seguía intentando hacer entrar a su hija en razón pero esta no podía recordar nada.

-mamá, es tarde y tengo sueño, hablamos mañana… ¿sí?-Michiru subió la escalera sin decir una palabra más.

-perdónala, últimamente está muy estresada por la escuela.

-no se preocupe, es mi culpa por llegar tan tarde, ahora si me disculpa, iré a dormir-Haruka se adentró en la habitación de invitados cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-"No pude hacerlo"-la rubia estaba sentada en el borde de la cama y con la cabeza gacha-"después de todo…no pude".

El dolor de su mano izquierda seguía presente y cada vez le era más difícil soportarlo, las vendas que rodeaban su torso hacían que le costase respirar. Haruka se recostó con la respiración agitada y empezó a morderse el labio mientras se tapaba los ojos con la mano derecha. Estaba perdida, en un mundo que no conocía, sin la más mínima posibilidad de acudir a alguien, todo había cambiado en unos momentos y aun así la rubia, esbozo una sonrisa, porque logro escuchar la dulce voz de su sirena y eso bastaba para que se olvidara de sus problemas por un tiempo, el suficiente para caer en un profundo sueño.

Un nuevo día empezaba y Michiru se levantaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, luego de alistarse para la escuela, bajo las escaleras para desayunar, pero al ver la mesa su alegría se esfumo. Haruka estaba allí sentada conversando con su padre. Michiru no sabía cómo explicarlo pero desde que la vio ayer, la rubia le producía cierta desconfianza, aunque su madre decía que la recordaba, la joven estaba segura de que nunca la había visto.

-buenos días Michiru, dormiste bien-su padre la miraba con una sonrisa.

-buenos días-Haruka la saludo, su mano izquierda estaba vendada, algo que la joven no había visto antes

Buenos días-Michiru tomo asiento, su rostro mostraba un poco de molestia pero a sus padres no les importo, la rubia que se había percatado del humor de la peli-turquesa no dejaba de verla.

-¿ha pasado algo?-Haruka se mostraba preocupada.

-no, nada.

-¿segura? ahora que lo pienso, te ves un poco molesta -su padre se metió en la conversación.

-ya déjenla, está en periodo de exámenes, es normal que se ponga así.-su madre detuvo el interrogatorio al que estaban sometiendo a su hija.

-gracias por la comida-Michiru se levantó de la mesa dispuesta a salir de una vez.

-espera, te puedo llevar si quieres-Haruka se paró rápidamente y se acercó a la peli-turquesa que estaba a punto de salir de la casa.

-¿conoces la ciudad?-Michiru arqueo una ceja mientras sonreía, después de todo no podía evitarlo al ver la cara de súplica que ponía Haruka.

-tú me puedes guiar-la rubia sonrió y se acercó aún más a ella.

-bien, pero si llego tarde será tu culpa-Michiru le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar pero aunque no pudiera ver su rostro, Haruka estaba casi segura de que se había sonrojado.

-"je, es más tierna en persona"-la rubia la siguió, y estaba segura, de que iba a ser un gran día.

**Me ha costado escribir este capítulo, la inspiración se iba y venía a cada momento, pero aquí está, perdón si me he demorado y si es un poco corto, pero si seguía escribiendo era muy probable que el capítulo se fuera haciendo más soso por eso lo deje hasta ahí.**

**Gracias por el apoyo que estoy recibiendo especialmente gracias a:**

_**Gabi kahio pierce y alexa07.**_

**Y gracias también a esos lectores anónimos que leen la historia, espero se animen a dejarme reviews :) y creo que eso es todo la actualización estará pronto o eso creo…naah mentira voy a continuar la historia de todas maneras, aunque no sé exactamente como pero bueno ha ver que sale **


	3. temporada de caza

Temporada de caza**-cap 3**

Habían pasado semanas y todas las heridas de Haruka habían cicatrizado, menos las de su mano izquierda que se veían exactamente igual que al principio, pero cada día el ardor aumentaba haciéndolas aún más insoportables.

La rubia, estaba cansada de llevar esa venda a todos lados, Michiru no paraba de preguntarle sobre su mano, y ya no le quedaban excusas creíbles, la rubia estaba sentada al borde de la cama, llevaba una camisa azul y unos pantalones negros, con la cabeza gacha permanecía sumida en sus pensamientos, era de noche y pronto tendría que ir al mecánico para recoger su auto.

Con el tiempo, la confianza de Michiru hacia Haruka había aumentado, incluso había días en que la peli-turquesa le contaba de sueños que tenía con ellas de pequeñas y pensaba que eran sus recuerdos que estaban volviendo.

La rubia se levantó ya era hora de irse, con una sonrisa en el rostro se despidió de la peli-turquesa y de su nueva "familia", en verdad se sentía mal por engañarles a todos en especial a Michiru, había veces en que deseaba haber llegado en otras circunstancias pero no podía estar lamentándose ahora, había llegado demasiado lejos como para solo rendirse y largarse.

Una vez que llego, vio como el mecánico, un hombre barbudo y sucio se le acercó.

-perdone señorita pero aun no logro encontrar el problema con el auto-luego de decir esto se secó con un pañuelo la frente- si quiere, podría quedarse a esperar, aunque no estoy seguro de que pueda repararlo hoy.

-no se preocupe, entonces mañana… ¿a qué hora?-Haruka dejo de recostarse en el muro, preparada para largarse.

-si todo sale bien, a las tres de la tarde

-entonces, hasta mañana-después de despedirse, salió del lugar pensando en cómo persuadir a Michiru para acompañarla a la escuela.

Las calles eran oscuras pero no tanto como las de su mundo y eso le gustaba, siguió caminando hasta que una persona le detuvo el paso.

-eh, Haruka, por fin te encuentro-el hombre era pelirrojo, de cuerpo fornido y no tardó mucho en abalanzarse para abrazar a la rubia.

-¿Dalas? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Haruka se preocupó, su presencia no decía nada bueno.

-larga historia, pero antes, ven necesito contarte algo-Dalas se separó de ella pero mantuvo una mano en el hombro de la rubia.

-en realidad, tengo cosas que hacer…-Haruka intento zafarse del agarre de su compañero pero era demasiado tarde, la mano de Dalas se había aferrado al hombro de la rubia, dejándola sin escapatoria.

-tu más que nadie debería saber por qué estoy aquí y no soy el único, ¿sabes?, así que mejor ven antes de que los demás decidan aparecer-después de decir esto empezó a guiar a Haruka hacia un callejo sin salida donde la acorralo contra el muro.

\- de todas las personas que conozco, tu eres de la que menos me lo esperaba, incluso hasta yo podría haberlo hecho, así que, antes de llevarte hacia los guardias que te buscan, dime…¿Por qué?

-yo no sé de qué me hablas.

-¿hm? No intentes engañarme, tú sabes perfectamente lo que has hecho, lo que y quiero que me digas son, tus razones.

-no hubo razón, lo hice y ya-al parecer esta respuesta no le gusto a Dalas que arremetió contra la rubia agarrándola del cuello para empezar a asfixiarla, su fuerza era tal que los pies de Haruka no llegaban al suelo.

-¡no me jodas! ¡Eso nadie te lo va a creer!-a cada segundo la presión que ejercía contra el cuello de la rubia aumentaba-¡tú eras su consentida, maldita sea, tú eras su estúpida protegida! ¡Eras! Eras…eras como la hija que nunca tuvo- al decirlo soltó a Haruka, que se desplomo empezando a toser intentando recuperar el aire pero Dalas le dio una patada en el abdomen- puede que no lo parezca… pero yo lo quise, al igual que todos los demás, en estos momentos, todos los que quedan de nuestra "seed" te están buscando, intentan hacer justicia con sus propias manos, si te atrapan, no te salvaras.

-¿Por qué…? , ¿Por qué me lo dices?- la rubia había recuperado un poco el aire.

-puede que sea un poco estúpido, lo reconozco, pero quiero saber ¿Por qué?, el lugar donde todo ocurrió se encontró destrozado como si hubieran peleado, y yo tenía la esperanza de que él te hubiera atacado y que tu…solo te hubieras defendido-Dalas permanecía con la cabeza gacha, parecía arrepentido-pero al parecer no-empezó a apretar los puños con fuerza-no te matare, todavía no, primero quiero saber que paso-el pelirrojo salió del callejón dejando a la rubia tirada en el suelo a punto de perder la consciencia, recostada contra el muro, no podía volver así con Michiru, se preocuparía demasiado.

-Dalas te dejo mal ¿eh?-la visión de Haruka estaba borrosa y no le permitía ver quién era el que le hablaba pero esa voz…le era conocida.

**Perdón, perdón, perdón me he demorado mucho lo sé, lo había terminado hace unos días pero no me gusto y termine cambiando todo perdón por eso en verdad, bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo y por fin se está poniendo interesante, en unos días subiré a mi deviantart una imagen de dalas por si quieren hacerse una idea de cómo es, para los que no lo sepan mi deviantart está en mi profile por que no se como poner links aquí :P y bueno hasta la próxima.**

**Agradecimientos a: DragonsDogma,** **Gabi kahio pierce y Gabriel por los comentarios :3**


	4. verdad

**Cap4-Verdad**

Haruka despertaba y lo primero que veía era un techo que no reconocía junto a un olor de lo que parecía sopa que inundaba el ambiente, la rubia se incorporó agarrándose la cabeza intentando recordar lo que había pasado pero la migraña que estaba experimentando no hacía más que dificultarle el trabajo.

-¡por fin! Ya me estaba preocupando-un hombre de pelo negro amarrado en una coleta la miraba apoyado en la pared-te traje un poco de sopa, por si tienes hambre-dijo mientras señalaba la mesita de noche en donde se encontraba el tazón causante de ese olor que molestaba a la rubia.

-¿Seiya? ¿Qué haces aquí?- la rubia lo miro extrañada mientras se quitaba las sabanas de encima, abrió la boca para decir algo mas pero en ese momento las heridas de su mano izquierda empezaron a arder-¡argh!

Al instante el joven se acercó a la cama intentando calmarla.

-¿Qué pasa?

-mi…mi mano- Seiya empezó a quitar las vendas de su mano izquierda pero justo antes de terminar se detuvo.

-quien te ha hecho eso-el joven miraba las heridas de la rubia con cara de asombro, pero tenía algo más en sus facciones…miedo.

-¿despertó?-Michiru entro a la habitación haciendo que los que se encontraban en ella fijaran sus miradas en la peli-turquesa que al darse cuenta de que Haruka estaba consciente fue hacia ella para abrazarla

-¿Michiru?- la rubia que ya había recuperado la calma, no entendía que hacia ella en ese lugar-¿cómo has llegado aquí sirena?

-tu amigo…Dalas, él me contó que estabas aquí.

-¡hey espera! ¿Eso significa que Dalas conoce este lugar?-Seiya al notar que las dos no le respondieron se desesperó más-si él lo sabe…eso significa que, ¡mierda!

-¡Seiya!-Haruka se había puesto en frente de él y agarrándolo con una de sus manos intento apaciguarlo -¡tienes que calmarte!-al notar que el peli-negro recobraba la compostura lo soltó-él no te va a hacer nada, ni a ti ni a tus hermanos.

-no entiendes, él le dirá a los guardias que estamos aquí, nosotros… ¡ni siquiera deberíamos estar vivos!

-él no puede hablar con los guardias porque él también está siendo buscado-al decir esto la rubia se alejó de él mientras volvía a vendar su mano- no creo que nadie más sepa de este lugar, nosotras nos vamos y ustedes se quedan aquí, calmados-Haruka fue hacia donde Michiru que estaba sentada en el borde de la cama sin entender nada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-nos vamos…te contare todo cuando volvamos a casa-la peli-turquesa solo asintió para luego seguir a la rubia fuera del lugar.

Camino a casa Michiru lleno de preguntas a Haruka ¿Por qué se pusieron histéricos por Dalas? ¿Quiénes son los guardias? ¿Por qué los buscan? Todas las dudas de la joven aparecieron mientras la rubia conducía el auto que acababa de recuperar del mecánico, Haruka permaneció callada, en su mente había un nudo de ideas y estaba intentando desenredarlo.

Una vez que llegaron la rubia le abrió la puerta a Michiru como era costumbre, cuando entraron los padres de la peli-turquesa abrazaron con ansias a la hija prodiga que había vuelto sana y salva. Después de dar explicaciones y excusas las dos subieron las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de la peli-turquesa.

-bien, antes de que digas algo primero respóndeme esto…exactamente ¿Qué te dijo Dalas?

-no mucho…dijo que eran amigos de la infancia y se habían encontrado ayer fueron conversando y luego los asaltaron, eran muchos y tu quedaste inconsciente por un golpe en la cabeza a mitad de la pelea que se estaba dando, Dalas estaba herido cuando vino así que le creí, me dijo que te había dejado en caza de un amigo y me dio la dirección.

-maldito mentiroso-la rubia estaba con la cabeza gacha sentada al borde de la cama.

-¿me dirás la verdad?

-siéntate-dio unas palmaditas a un lado de la cama y Michiru hizo lo que le pidió-hmm…no sé cómo empezar esto, pero al ver que el tiempo de las confesiones ha llegado, supongo que no me queda de otra-trago saliva-¿te doy la versión larga o la corta?

-no juegues conmigo.

-okey, okey… simplificando todo, están pasando muchas cosas, cosas en las que no debería estar metida y mucho menos tu deberías estar metida.

-pero no he hecho nada

-sí, lo sé, fue mi culpa…perdón, para empezar sé que no me vas a creer y que me pedirás pruebas pero te lo diré para que te hagas una idea…yo no soy de aquí, no soy tu prima no tengo lazos sanguíneos contigo ni con tus padres ni con nadie en este maldito planeta en sí.

-nos mentiste

-espera…aquí llega la parte… "fantástica", como dije no tengo lasos sanguíneos con nadie en este planeta, ni en los otros 8 planetas que hay… y no, no vivo en el sol ni nada así, no soy de este mundo ni de esta dimensión.

-Te dije que no jugaras conmigo

-déjame terminar…estamos en Japón así que aquí nos llaman…shinigamis*… ¿creo?

-sabes que no te creo nada.

-¿quieres pruebas?-Haruka no espero respuesta y se paró poniéndose en medio de la habitación, no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer pero era la única forma de que le creyera, respiro hondo antes de cerrar los ojos para concentrarse.

**¡Cuarto capítulo! Aquí se desenreda un poquito pero solo un poquito la trama de la historia, espero que les guste y perdón si tardo un poco más que antes pero estoy trabajando en un pequeño proyecto que creo que le gustara a más de alguna…creo**

**Agradecimientos a:** **Gabi kahio pierce,** **gabriel, RyMTY, DragonsDogma**

***shinigamis: algunos les dicen dioses de la muerte otros dicen que son seres que están entre dioses y demonios, a veces son representados de una manera muy…humana y otras son representados prácticamente como monstruos y demonios (No se preocupen no voy a tocar el rostro de Haruka)**

**Y sobre el dibujo de Dalas...esta aquí:**** art/Dalas-GUARDIAN-514717776**

**aprendi a poner links ¡yaaaay¡ :3**


End file.
